Frank West/Gallery
Videos I've covered wars ya know. I've spoken with presidents. I've chased down stories from one end of this earth to the other side. And all anybody wants to hear about - all anybody wants to talk about are the dead, and the damned, and the crap I had to go through at Willamette. Well take a good look boy. See what I had to do, see what I had to see. And what I had to fight for for a great photo. And when your done, looking at all that killin', you just remember one thing, it ain't over. Frank West is back in the game. Frank: "For a while there, after TV couldn't handle me and after the Willamette buzz had died down, I found myself causing trouble on the radio. I'm going to share some clips with you just to show how people are always trying to keep me down." =Gallery= General Images File:CaseWest_04.jpg|Frank's appearance in Case West Frank West notebook.jpg|Notebook Picture in Dead Rising 2: Case West File:Frank_west_TVC.jpg|Frank West, in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom File:Lost_Planet_Frank_West.jpg|Frank West in Lost Planet 2 Image:Frank LP2.jpg|Frank West in Lost Planet 2 Dead Rising File:Realismfrank.jpg Dead_Rising_Frank_West_Wars.jpg File:Promotional Artwork Frank.jpg|Promotional artwork of Frank Dead_rising_bloody_frank.png|Bloody Frank in Dead Rising. The blood disappears. File:Frank West.jpg|Frank fleeing an explosion File:Dead_rising_wii_frank_captured.jpg|Frank captured by the military File:Dead rising heliport waiting on pad.png|Frank's watch File:dead rising helicopter (19).png File:Frank west model while on walkie talkie.jpg|On walkie talkie Off the Record File:YoutubeBackground.jpg|Background of dead rising youtube site. File:Dead rising frank west press card.png |Frank's press card dead rising banana suit.jpg File:Dead rising frank in dark rooom from youtube page.jpg|From Dead Rising youtube site background File:Dead rising frank at comic convention from youtube page.jpg |From Dead Rising youtube site background, also on video. File:Dead rising frank in strip club.jpg File:Dead rising frank with Jessica Howe and tks mercs from youtube page.jpg |From Dead Rising youtube site background, also on video. File:Dead rising frank with CURE from youtube page.jpg |Frank at CURE meeting. From Dead Rising youtube site background, also on video. dead rising skid row.jpg|Skid row File:Dead rising frank with rapper.jpg|Frank with rapper. dead rising off the record back in the game.jpg|Back in the game dead rising off the record hands free transmitter in safe house security room.jpg|With Off the Record transceiver File:Dead rising frankThe daily press mall outbreak hero honored from youtube page.jpg|From Dead Rising youtube site background, also on video. File:Dead rising frank with japanese text.jpg|Frank in Off the Record File:Dead rising frank with blow up doll.jpg|Frank with blow up doll between Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2:Off the Record. Picture from www.facebook.com/deadrising File:Dead rising frank west magazine world news hits rock bottom.png|Fortune City World News File:Dead rising frank west newspaper frank west the end is nea.png|Newspaper article, "Frank West: The End is Near" File:Dead rising frank west poster for book willamette incident.png|Poster for Frank's book, The Willamette Incident File:Dead rising frank with president from youtube page.jpg|Frank meeting the President of the United States (a model of Stuart Holmes), seen on the Dead Rising YouTube account. File:Dead rising off the record back in the game smaller.jpg File:Dead rising frank is back in the game.png File:Portrait frank otr.png|Notebook Picture in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom File:Frank Chuck.jpg| Frank West with Chuck Greene's color scheme File:UltimateMarvelVSCapcom3FrankWestEnding.png| Frank West's Ending Image, Second Panel File:FrankWestUMvC3.jpg|Franks render in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 File:0a3ef262f194f09b5ffa481a0153fdcd.png| Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Victory Quote pose render File:MMF.jpg| Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Downloadable Costume File:Colors50.jpg| Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, All Alternative colors and costumes File:BLUELIGHTSPECIAL.jpg File:Funnyfacecrusher.png File:Survivaltechniqueslvl4.png File:6299349670 f7142ea31e b.jpg File:6298802839 5dc379d60e b.jpg File:6298804573 701f18762c b.jpg File:6298797773 d50a8a848a b.jpg File:FrankUMVC301.jpg File:FrankUMVC302.jpg File:FrankUMVC303.jpg File:FrankUMVC304.jpg File:FrankUMVC305.jpg File:FrankUMVC306.jpg File:Frankwestdamage.jpg Fan art and models File:Dakota artwork.jpg|Fan artwork of Frank West File:Frankspencer.jpg| Bionic West File:Frank west by kamillho-d3dltg7.jpg|Model of Frank West File:Dead rising Frank West render.jpg|Frank West rendered File:P_z-3-1.jpg| Frank West with Hsien-Ko Scans File:L_4f966c4b50272.jpg|Frank West Project X Zone Artwork File:FrankCaskett.jpg| Frank Caskett